Goodbye, strawberry
by Mashetsu-nee-san
Summary: Los géneros... no les hagáis mucho caso, no es exactamente eso...pero mejor que no poner nada. Bueno, Rukia está abatida en la SS y una seriede encuentros con el capitán Hitsugaya hacen que cambie la manera de verse eluno al o-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Pues… aquí os traigo un HitsuRuki… D: el primero y seguramente último que voy a hacer… me ha costado mucho, la verdad… u.u **

**Bleach y todos sus personajes perteneces a Mr. Tite Kubo… el japo teñido de rubio que se le quedó el pelo naranja… según la última foto que vi de él… juasjuas… el caso es que maquiavelizo con su lavadora D:**

**En fin, disfrutad del fic! ^U^**

**Goodbye, strawberry…**

Rukia POV

Adiós… Ichigo…

Camino por la Sociedad de Almas… el Seiretei… su blanco puro, su tranquilidad, su silencio. Debería suspirar, suspirar de alivio. Todo ha acabado ya, ¿no? Ahora que eres un chico normal, ya no causarás más problemas a este mundo y todo irá… bien. Bueno, no digo que causaras problemas… simplemente, querías salvar a los que querías. Querías salvar el mundo, porque creías que era tu responsabilidad. Porque te divertía… y aunque no lo supieras, era culpa tuya. No tuya directamente, claro, sino de Aizen por fijarse en ti, pero… el caso es que en todos los problemas estabas metido en medio.

Llego a mi escuadrón. Esos dos pesados ya están haciendo el tonto intentando impresionar al capitán. Entro a verle. Está sentado en el suelo bebiendo té. Su pelo largo y blanco me da la cara, pero al oír el ruido de la puerta, se gira a verme.

-Hola, Rukia.- le sonrío. - ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-Por supuesto, taicho.- le respondo sin pensármelo, arrodillándome ante él.

-¿Podrías dejarle estos documentos al capitán Hitsugaya?- me pregunta señalando un montón de papeles.- es que hoy no me encuentro muy bien…

-¿Eh? Pero si se le ve más animado de lo normal… -le comento estupefacta.

-sí… pero estoy cansado…- dice bajando la cabeza.- uy, ¿le he molestado?

-No se preocupe, taicho, ahora mismo se lo llevo.- le digo levantándome. Cojo los papeles y salgo del escuadrón.

Aaii… ahora que me fijo… pobre capitán Hitsugaya… es el que más trabajo tiene… o al menos, hace. Se pasa el día con documentos pesados o en misiones al mundo humano… encima, Rangiku no hace nada. Pero, ¿por qué Yamamoto-soutaicho siempre le elige a él?

Son las tres de la tarde, llego al escuadrón y no veo a nadie, aparte de los shinigami que están practicando.

Entro en su escuadrón. Pico a la puerta de su despacho, pero no responde nadie. Suspiro.

Bueno, si no está, se lo dejo en el escritorio y cuando vuelva ya lo verá…

Dejo los documentos en el escritorio, pero me doy cuenta de un bulto en el sofá amarillo. Me acerco y desde arriba veo al capitán durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados. Veo su zampakuto apoyada en el lado del sofá. Realmente… es enorme… diría que es hasta más larga que él mismo… aunque eso mejor no decírselo, jejeje.

Y yo pensando que era el que más trabajaba…

De golpe, abre los ojos. ¡Uaaah! ¿Me habrá visto?

Me agacho escondiéndome detrás del sofá.

Oigo cómo se mueve, yo sigo escondida.

-¿Kuchiki?-me pregunta desde lo alto del sofá.

-Aaah, Hitsugaya-taicho… lo siento… e-estaba buscando mi horquilla… no quería despertarle…-dije apartando las manos de mi cabeza.

-¿Y qué hacía tu horquilla aquí?-me pregunta con ojos inquisidores.

-Y-yo… ah, ¡no es eso! Verá… he venido a dejarle unos documentos de parte del capitán Ukitake…- veo que suspira cuando pronuncio 'documentos'- y bueno, al irme no sé qué he hecho que se me ha caído la horquilla y…

-Vale, Kuchiki –me corta. En el fondo es un alivio, no sabía qué más decirle.- ¿Ya has encontrado… tu horquilla que nunca has llevado?

¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabe que no llevo nada en el pelo?

-¡Sí!-respondo con cara de estúpida.

Me acompaña a la salida de su despacho.

-Por cierto, taicho…-empiezo a decirle.- ¿Sabe que tiene el ceño fruncido incluso cuando duerme? –le suelto.

Él se enrabia y le empiezan a salir venitas en la frente. Me río. Y salgo corriendo.

-¡Sayounara, Hitsugaya-taicho!

Toshiro POV

Esta Kuchiki… cierro los ojos y suspiro.

Me giro hacia la mesa y ahí veo los malditos documentos. Si es que no hay derecho. Acabo una montaña enorme y me traen más. Encima me despiertan en mi siesta…

-¡Capitáaaaan!-grita alguien entrando corriendo. ¿Quién es?

-Matsumoto…-le digo cerrando los ojos.

-Escucha… ¿Qué quería Rukia?-pregunta curiosa, con un dedo en la boca.

-Darme más trabajo.-le digo señalando el montón y gruñendo un poco.

Matsumoto se queda parada y luego le cambia la expresión a una más seria.

-Taicho… ¿cómo está Rukia? –la miro sin entender. ¿Y yo qué sabía? –me refiero a si se la veía triste, deprimida o qué…

Me lo pensé e intenté recordar.

-A mí no me lo ha parecido. ¿Por qué lo dices, Matsumoto?-le pregunté. Tampoco es que me importara mucho, pero tampoco tenía por qué estar tan desinteresado.

-Bueno, ya sabe, taicho. Porque ahora ya no podrá hablar con Ichigo… él… era una persona muy importante para ella… -ah, claro. Asiento. – pero bueno, así Orihime e Ichigo tendrán más tiempo juntos, jajajja-dijo animada.

¿Y a mí esto qué me importa? ¿De verdad creía Matsumoto que después de casi matar a Hinamori estaría con ganas de saber las penas y alegrías del grupo de Kurosaki? Menos mal… que no había muerto… no me lo habría perdonado nunca. Y eso que ni siquiera ahora me lo perdono…

-Matsumoto… voy a salir un rato.-le dije cogiendo a Hyourinmaru.

-¿Y los documentos?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Hazlos tú.- le dije simplemente. Ahora tenía ganas de entrenar.

Fui a la cueva donde llevaba todo ese tiempo entrenando con Hyourinmaru. Me pasé… creo que toda la tarde. Era extraño. Acababa sudando pese a que no paraba de fabricar hielo.

Tengo que proteger a Hinamori. Es el único pensamiento que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante.

De vuelta al cuartel, pasando por el Rukongai vi a un shinigami a lo lejos, lo reconocí por la ropa negra… estaba mirando el río desde el césped.

Me acerqué, porque, tenía que pasar por ahí, no porque me importara. Era Kuchiki Rukia.

-Kuchiki, ¿no deberías estar en tu cuartel? –le pregunté frío.

Ella se giró al instante y me miró con esos enormes ojos suyos.

-Aah, Hitsugaya-taicho… el capitán Ukitake… me ha dado la tarde libre porque…- vi cómo bajaba la cabeza.

-¿ocurre algo, Kuchiki?-le pregunté sentándome cerca de ella. –Matsumoto me ha dicho que podrías estar decaída por lo de Kurosaki.

Ella no respondió, pero se hundió en sus rodillas. Tenía cara de tristeza.

-¿De dónde viene, taicho? ¿no debería estar en su cuartel?-me preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara.

Qué chica más extraña.

-Estaba entrenando…-le respondí mirando al cielo. – es un asco ser el capitán más joven, ¿sabes? No soy lo suficientemente fuerte… no tengo el Bankai del todo controlado… y no pude proteger a Hinamori…- le expliqué. ¿Por qué a ella? Parecía de confianza. De esas personas que no van contando los problemas de la gente a todo el mundo.

Ella suspiró.

-Debería sentirse agradecido. Eres… increíble, Hitsugaya-taicho… Ukitake-taicho siempre me habla de lo mucho que te aprecia y lo que te admira… y no te preocupes por Momo –me dijo otra vez con una sonrisa. –ella se recuperará pronto, y seguro que te perdona… al fin y al cabo… siempre habéis sido amigos, ¿no? –asentí.- además, se pasa el día trabajando… hasta ahora estaba entrenando.

-Gracias… Kuchiki.-le dije mirando al cielo.- Tú tampoco deberías preocuparte por Kurosaki. No deberías tomártelo como una despedida. Ichigo… es de las personas que no se rinden cuando parece que todo ha acabado. Seguramente estará buscando una manera de recuperar los poderes.-le dije. Me faltaba algo.- ¡Ah! Y piensa que en este tiempo, bueno, ya sabes, Orihime Inoue podrá… como no tienen que preocuparse por estas cosas…

-Vaya, capitán. No creía que le interesaran estos temas.- me dijo sorprendida. Luego miró a sus rodillas.- pero es verdad. Siempre he visto como Orihime miraba a Ichigo. Lo mal que se sentía cuando me veía haciendo el idiota con él… aunque no era mi intención. Pero yo… sólo era una carga, un obstáculo. Y en el fondo… yo no pertenezco a su mundo. Orihime debe estar feliz con Ichigo, es lo que siempre he pensado y lo que me gustaría para ellos.

-Kuchiki… yo no… -le empecé a decir patidifuso. –tú eres una persona muy importante para ellos. No creo que te hayan considerado nunca un estorbo. Es más. Les diste esperanza. Les diste algo por lo que luchar. No debes estar triste por eso. Simplemente, esperaremos a que vuelvan.- le aconsejé. Me pareció increíble que le dijera esas cosas.

-Gracias, Hitsugaya-taicho.- me dijo levantándose. Se fue corriendo.

Ya era de noche.

Quizás… le tenía confianza porque era una de las personas que no contarían sus problemas a todo el mundo… y se podía demostrar porque siempre me trataba con respeto. Aunque era tanto… que a veces, incluso me molestaba.

Toshiro POV

Unas dos semanas más tarde, llegué a mi despacho después de un rato entrenando. Estaba cansado, había progresado con Hyourinmaru, y sólo quería una siesta. Pero al llegar, vi a Matsumoto, Kuchiki y Hinamori hablando como cotorras ahí dentro.

Al verme, sus reacciones fueron:

-¡Oh, taaaaiiichooooou!- Matsumoto.

-Shiro-chan… aai, Hitsugaya-kun…- Hinamori.

-Hitsugaya-taicho…- Kuchiki.

-¿Estás cansado, capitán? –me preguntó Matsumoto. Le miré con cara de ¿tú qué crees?.- siéntese en el sofá, vamos, ahora le traigo una taza de té.

Le hice caso. Dejé a Hyourinmaru a mi lado y cerré los ojos.

Hinamori… estaba bien.

-Hinamori…-le dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara.- lo siento mucho. Yo no quería.

Oí cómo suspiraba con una sonrisa.

-No es culpa tuya, Hitsugaya.-dijo acercándose a mí.- ya lo he olvidado. No te preocupes más por eso. Ya ha acabado todo.

Entreabrí los labios e intenté descansar, dejar fluir mi mente.

-¡Ya estoy aquí, taicho!-me gritó Matsumoto con la taza de té. Vale, ahora que había aparecido ella, era imposible. Me puse a beber.

-Por cierto… ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí? –les pregunté a las tres-dos ocupantes extras.

-Shiro-chaaan, estábamos contándole a Rangiku-chan el plan de la fiesta del centenario de la inauguración de la tienda de judías rojas…

-¿Qué? ¿Hay una fiesta de eso?-pregunté estupefacto.- ¿A quién demonios se le ha ocurrido?

-A Rukia-chan.-dijo Matsumoto.- ¿A que es una idea maravillosa? Se celebra en la mansión Kuchiki. Vendrá, ¿verdad? ¿Capitán?

-¡Oooh! ¡Y la decoración será de uuun montón de Chappys por todas partes… y claro que sí, ¡judías rojas en cada mesa, taburete, plataforma de decoración horizontal! –exclamó Kuchiki emocionada.

-Va, ¿qué dice, capitán?-me preguntó Matsumoto.

-Iré… por las judías rojas…-dije suspirando. Realmente, me encantaban.

Las tres sonrieron frente a mi afirmación. No sé por qué, de las de Matsumoto y Hinamori ya las conocía, pero la de Rukia sonriendo porque fuera… me dejó ensimismado.

-Vaya, capitán. ¿Le pasa algo? –preguntó Matsumoto sacudiendo su mano frente a mi cabeza.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

-No, no. No es nada. Sólo estoy cansado.

-Sería mejor que fuera a ducharse.-me comentó. Me fui de allí y oí cómo seguían hablando.

Ya el día de la fiesta de las judías rojas, fui con Matsumoto a la mansión Kuchiki. Nos encontramos a Abarai y a Kira por el camino que también iban, aunque, supongo que iban para emborracharse con Matsumoto. En fin…

Al llegar ahí, sí, estaba lleno de platos con judías rojas. Estaba el vendedor de la tienda paseando por ahí entusiasmadísimo. Aunque, no vi demasiado chappy. Es decir, creía que iba a haber mucho más conejo raro por toda la mansión, según lo que dijo Kuchiki… aunque, claro, Kuchiki supongo que no dejaría que su mansión se convirtiera en una especie de guardería.

Saludé a Kuchiki, y llegué a una mesa con un montón de judías rojas. Vi a Kurotsuchi diseccionando una judía roja… y, bueno, decidí cambiar de mesa. En la otra estaban Komamura y Soi Fong hablando de… no sé muy bien de qué.

Luego vinieron Ukitake y Kyoraku. Al verme, vinieron corriendo hacia mí.

-Eeeeh, Toushiro, ¿te gustan las judías rojas?-me preguntó Ukitake.

-Bueno… sí…

-AAaish… diviértete un poco, tú que eres joven. –me dijo Kyouraku buscando a alguna chica.- ¡Nanao-chaaaaaan!-gritó a su teniente como un baboso.

Me volví a apartar de allí. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de inspeccionar la mansión Kuchiki, sólo había ido ahí para comer judías rojas.

A ver, Matumoto se estaba emborrachando… ¿dónde estaba Hinamori?

Me giré hacia la entrada y la vi entrando.

Lo que me sorprendió es ver que se dirigía hacia la mesa donde estaba Matsumoto, Abarai, Kira y cada vez más gente y cogía una copa de sake.

-Vaya… parece que se ha apuntado al lado oscuro.-dijo una voz a mi lado.

Salté de golpe. Al girarme, vi a otra de los propietarios de la mansión.

-¡Kuchiki!-a ella le sorprendió mi reacción, pero enseguida se recompuso.

-Sí, taicho, está en la mansión Kuchiki, así que no es nada raro encontrarme a mí, una Kuchiki.- me dijo de manera que parecía que se estuviera riendo.

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Está bien… -me quedé un momento callado, mirando el paisaje. –creía que estaría todo lleno de Chappys…

-Ah… ya…- dijo ella con cara de pena.- Onii-san no me ha dejado… ¡no es justo! ¡Estaría todo mucho más vivo! –dijo frustrada.

-Aah… ya –dije como tratándola de tonta. –pero… yo he visto uno… creo

-¡ah! ¡Es que ese es el de mi habitación! Si oniisan me hubiera hecho quitar ese Chappy… ya sí que no…- dijo mientras se retorcía.

Se giró a mí y me puso cara seria. Luego me dio un golpe con su dedo entre mis cejas.

-¿Uh?

-¡Ah! ¡Deja de poner esa cara todo el día! ¡Te saldrán arrugas pronto! –me gritó.

-Kuchiki… te estás pasando –le advertí.

-Ahahahaha –empezó a reírse.- ¡BWAHAHAHAHAHA! -¿Qué le pasaba, a esta loca?

No dije nada y me la quedé mirando con los brazos cruzados. ¿Era un tipo de queja? ¿O quizás un tipo de demostración de cómo divertirse?

-¿Sabes?-le comencé a decir crítico.- cuando haces eso, tú también frunces el ceño.

-Bueeeno… -dijo con voz pícara.- pero yo no estoy todo el día enfadada, o gruñendo, o gritándole a alguien, o quejándome de mí mismo o…

-Vale ya.-la corté con una venita hinchada.

-Ah.-exclamó ella cambiando la cara.

Me cogió de la muñeca y me llevó a una charca. No había nadie.

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres, Kuchiki?

Ella se estaba sentando en una de las piedras que rodeaban la charca, y me señaló que la siguiera. Qué chica tan extraña…

-Hitsugaya-taicho… ¿cuánto poder cree que tiene mi zampakuto? Se lo digo porque… -me miró con esos ojos tan grandes que pone y esa boca en forma de triángulo.- bueno, tan poderosa como la suya sé que no es, pero como también es de hielo…

-Bueno, demuéstrame lo que vale… aunque aquí…- dije mirando alrededor.

-Por eso he venido, porque no les molestará.-veo como desenfunda su zampakuto.- baila, Sode no Shirayuki. –veo cómo la zampakuto se vuelve completamente blanca, la zampakuto más bonita de todo el Seiretei… y es verdad.- bueno, capitán. Mi shikai tiene 4 técnicas, se las muestro rápido y usted opina.

Afirmo con la cabeza.

-Primera Danza, Tsukishiro –se forma un círculo en el estanque, y de golpe, el estanque y toda la columna que hay entre estanque y cielo, se vuelve de hielo.- Siguiente Danza, Haguren –de la hoja salen un montón de cuchillos de hielo que parten la columna de hielo y congelan la pared.- Tercera Danza, Shirafune.- una hoja de hielo atraviesa una roca y la congela.- bueno, esta última es cuando la zampakuto se rompe, pero no estoy dispuesta a romperla por enseñarle la técnica. –dice, luego mira alrededor inspeccionando algo.-¿le importa si intento congelarle?-pregunta, sacudo la cabeza.- ¡Juhaku! –clava la zampakuto en el suelo y veo que sale un pasillo de hielo que se dirige a mí. Me congela los pies y poco a poco todo mi cuerpo.

No puedo moverme… veo a través del hielo cómo Kuchiki se acerca a mí con cara de preocupación. Bah, este hielo no es suficiente para derrotarme, y menos cuando no es la intención. Rompo el hielo.

-Impresionante, Kuchiki –le digo quitándome los restos de hielo de encima.- deberías ser teniente. No entiendo cómo Matsumoto lo es y tú no.

Ella me sonríe satisfecha.

-No tienes el bankai, ¿verdad?

-No. Pero dos capitanes que dominaran el hielo… sería un poco raro, ¿no?-pregunta ella entre risas. Quizás no capitanes los dos… Abarai tiene el Bankai y no es capitán… y eso que hay puestos. –pero… oniisan… no lo quiere para mí.

-Entiendo…

-Además… ¿has visto lo enorme que es tu zampakuto?-me pregunta señalándola.

Giro la cabeza y cojo a Hyourinmaru para traerla delante de mí.

Las comparamos con la mirada. Sí… sí que es bastante más grande que la suya. Bueno, ya lo sabíamos, Hyourinmaru es la zampakuto de hielo más poderosa.

Rukia le da pequeños golpes a Hyourinmaru con su zampakuto. Luego con su dedo. Mira a ver qué cara pongo.

Estoy frunciendo el ceño.

Ella sonríe con cara de víbora.

-Vamos, taicho… creía que Hyourinmaru y Sode no Shirayuki se querrían decir algo… pero por lo visto… son muy tímidos.-me dice regresando su vista a las dos espadas. –¿la…la puedo coger? –pregunta con miedo y con emoción contenida.

-Sí quieres… -le respondo pasando una mano por detrás de mi cabeza. Kuchiki la coge y resigue la estrella del mango con mucha delicadeza y desenvaina un poco la hoja. Luego la vuelve a guardar.

-Aah… gracias…-me dice poniéndose recta.- no sé por qué lo he hecho, taicho, lo siento… no sé en qué estaba pensando… jajajaja

-Da igual.- le respondo girándome y volviendo a poner a Hyourinmaru en mi espalda.

¡Ah! ¡Taicho! -¿Y ahora qué quiere? - ¿desde cuándo me supera en altura? –pregunta cómica.

Se me hinchan las venas en la frente.

-Kuchiki… te voy a…-digo enfadado apretando el puño.- espera… ¿eras más alta que yo? –le pregunto.

-Que yo recuerde… sí…- dice con los ojos abiertos. Ella sonríe ante mi reacción.

No sé qué más decirle a esta chica tan extraña, así que, decido irme.

Al pasar por delante de la mansión Kuchiki, cojo unas cuantas judías más y miro la casa… veo el Chappy y sonrío casi inadvertiblemente. Qué cría es.

Salgo de la mansión y voy al cuartel, creo que todavía tengo trabajo que hacer.

Tampoco es que haya tenido mucha relación con Kuchiki… bueno, la temporada de los arrancar.

Cuando entramos en la clase de Ichigo… y luego apareció ella por la ventana. El viento azotándole la cara… no entiendo por qué entró por la ventana. Quizás… porque quería impresionar más a Kurosaki.

Lo de ellos dos es extraño… pero sin embargo, parecía que estaba contenta por lo de Inoue… ¡aaagh! ¿Por qué empiezo a montarme rollos mentales que no vienen a cuento? ¿Y por qué de ella?

Esa cara tan perfecta que tiene… esos ojos tan enormes y de color violeta…y ese peinado tan… peculiar… ¿Cómo consigue que se le queden los mechones hacia arriba? ¿Laca? ¿Horquillas? Jajajaja, creo que es natural…

¡Ah, maldita sea!

Rukia POV

-Ukitake-taicho, ¿necesita algo?-le pregunté entrando en su habitación, Kiyone me lo había pedido.

Él, otra vez, me daba la espalda. Se giró al oírme con una taza de té.

-Ah, Rukia… bueno… sólo quería saber una cosa… -me dijo con una sonrisa amable invitándome a que me sentara delante suyo. Le hice caso.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno… últimamente te veía un poco decaída… suponía que era por lo de Kurosaki y los humanos… pero ayer en la fiesta de las judías… bueno… vi algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión.-comentó sorbiendo el té.

-¿Eh? ¿El qué?-le pregunté estupefacta.

-Bueno… Tú y Toshiro… ayer… hablando… -dijo mirándome. ¿Eh? ¿Qué había de malo en eso? –hacíais una bonita pareja.

-¿Quéee?-grité sin entender lo que decía.

-jajajaja, vamos, Rukia, sabes exactamente a qué me refiero.- dijo él con una sonrisa.- es muy buen chico…

-y un gruñón. Está siempre enfadado y… y…

-es guapo.-soltó

-¿qué? ¡oh! Por favor, capitán… usted es un hombre, ¿cómo puede decir eso…?-le reproché estupefacta.

-Sólo quieres apartar el tema, Rukia.- bufé. Eso no es verdad… ¿de dónde saca estas tonterías? –no me digas que no te ha impresionado…

-Org, ¡pues claro! ¡Porque es un capitán! –le grité cogiéndome la cabeza con las manos.- y supongo que también porque su zampaakuto es de tipo hielo… y porque es joven… ¡ah! Pero… ¡me lo dice por eso de que los dos son Shiro y esas chorradas!- le grité entusiasmada, habiendo descubierto la razón. Ups, he dicho… chorradas, ¿verdad?

-Rukia…-dijo con mirada enfurecida. Luego, volvió a guiñar los ojos. ¡Agh! Daba…miedo. – vamos… no intentes negarte a ti misma… sé que te gusta…

-¡asdf!¡isht!¡krrisdtf!- exclamé cogiéndome la cabeza.- ¡Que le he dicho que no! ¡Está malinterpretándolo! Yo sólo quería saber cuan poderosa era mi zampakuto… ¿y quién mejor que él?

Empecé a hacer actos esquizofrénicos y Ukitake me miró sorprendido.

-Rukia… será mejor que vayas a tomar el aire a fuera.

-Sí, yo también creo que será mejor.

Abrí la puerta corredera de papel que daba al exterior, salí de la habitación, cerré la puerta tras de mí y me senté en la plataforma de madera.

Eso… es totalmente mentira. ¿Cómo puede pensar Ukitake que me gusta Hitsugaya-taicho? Quiero decir… sólo… me hace gracia. No, ¡no desde ese punto de vista! Sino del que… a ver… es tan pequeño… y tiene tanto poder… es de los capitanes más poderosos de los 13, y tan pequeño… además, su zampakuto también es de hielo… y hace una gracia cuando se enfada, o cuando quiere mantener la compostura… cuando intenta no reírse o cuando se mantiene frío, intentando parecer solemne… o cuando intenta que no le afecte lo que le digo.

Aaiiishhh… ¡Ah, no! ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Rukia! ¿En qué demonios piensas? Agitaba mi cabeza con las manos, intentando sacar esos pensamientos.

-Oh… qué agradable sorpresa, Toshiro.- oí la voz del capitán decir desde dentro.

-Hola, Ukitake.- sí que era… ¡aaaah! ¡noooo! –vengo a entregarle una libreta de parte de Kyoraku.

¿Eh? ¿Una libreta? ¿Del capitán Kyoraku? ¿Por qué se lo manda a Hitsugaya-taicho cuando estos dos son amigos de toda la vida? Aquí hay algo que no…

-¡Oh! ¿Quieres tomar algo, Toshiro?-preguntó amablemente mi capitán.

Toshiro no respondió.

-¡Ah, claro! Lo que quieres es esto…-volvió a decir mi capitán.

De golpe se oyó un montón de ruido como si el capitán le entregara a Hitsugaya un montón de cosas.

-¡Ukitake! ¡Yo no quiero esto! –gritaba Hitsugaya-taicho. ¡Jajajaja! ¿Veis a lo que me refería? Esa voz que pone cuando no está impasible… enojado, alarmado y… a la vez… tan dulce… ¡espera, Rukia! ¿En qué estás pensando?

-Jajajaja, vuelve pronto, Toshiro.-seguía diciendo alegre mi capitán.- ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? -¿Mmm? -¡Ah! ¡Rukia está ahí fuera!

¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué me nombraba a mí? ¡AAaaah! ¡Taichooo! ¿Por qué me hace esto?

La puerta que tenía justo detrás se abrió.

-Kuchiki…- mierda… ¿por qué tenía que venir hoy?

-Buenos días, Hitsugaya-taicho.- le dije con una de mis sonrisas que solía poner en el mundo humano, para que diera el pego de que era humana.

-Matsumoto… quería hablar contigo… -me dijo un tanto 'out'

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué no ha venido ella?-pregunté retorcidamente mientras me giraba a encararle

-Está firmando documentos-me dijo desde arriba.- No sé qué quiere… pero si no tienes nada más importante que hacer que mirar el jardín, ve pronto ya que ella no tiene tiempo de desplazarse.- dijo de esa manera… fría.

-¿Y sí lo tiene para hablar conmigo?

-Cinco minutos… no creo que sea un problema.

Hizo un giro de noventa grados y se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida. Su haori al dar el giro hizo que una oleada de aire me azotara la cara… aaargh… le cogí del haori.

-Espera, Hitsugaya-taicho.- ¿Qué esperara? ¿Para qué? ¿Y ahora qué le iba a decir?

-¿Qué quieres, Kuchiki?-preguntó cansado.

-¿Puedo… -empecé a preguntar mirando hacia el suelo, de manera que no pudiera verme los ojos.- …puedo enamorarme de ti?

-¿Qué?-preguntó entrando en pánico y dando un salto. Son esos momentos en los que me hace tanta gracia.- Rukia… bueno… eh… supongo que… eso no es algo que se te pueda prohibir…- me dijo con esa voz de emoción contenida.

Le agarré la mano y le obligué a que se sentara a mi lado. Me… me había llamado Rukia… le miré a la cara. Estaba completamente rojo. Nunca… nunca le había visto así.

-K…Kuchiki…- ¡ah! ¡no! ¿Por qué ahora no? –yo… ¿también puedo enamorarme de ti? –me preguntó girándose hacia mí, con esos preciosos y abominables ojos enormes y turquesas.

Me salió sonrisa de idiota. Sonrisa de chocada. De alusión… no sé… me quedé colgada de un hilo… si él me miraba… me quedaba flotando en el aire, como un ahorcado, pero desde la cintura, desde donde pudiera levantar la cabeza y ver su cara.

-Claro… ¿T…Toshiro…? –pregunté temiendo por mi vida.

Pero él me sonrió. Me sentí como si fuera una niña… una niña pequeña que hubiera dicho algo gracioso… quizás fuera de lugar, pero simpático… y su sonrisa era tan… perfecta…

Se le cayó la sonrisa y miró hacia mis manos.

Me daba igual. Le besé en la mejilla. Quería sentir su piel en la mía… y preferiblemente… en mis labios. Aunque él me apretó un momento las manos como despedida.

Nos veremos pronto, taicho.

**¿Fin?**

**Uooohohohoohho, qué cosa más rara he hecho D:**

**Bueno… esto en principio es un one-shot… pero si hay alguien que al leerlo se ha quedado con ganas de qué es lo que pasa… puedo convertirlo en un two-shots, que sería la impresión que se da Ichigo al volver a la Sociedad de Almas.**

**Nipaa~! Ya me diréis **

**Mashetsu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pues, ¿qué voy a decir? Gracias a todos vuestros reviews motivadores que me habéis enviado, y solicitándome la segunda parte. Aquí la traigo :D**

**A ver si merece lo mismo que la primera, mejor o peor. ¡Criticad cuando queráis! xD Pero sin pasarse, por favor :P**

―Vaa… Rukia… ¿Por qué no te apuntas? ― le acosaba Matsumoto con una botella de sake estampándole el codo en su hombro.

Se encontraban en el despacho de la décima división, Rukia sentada en uno de los sofás amarillos, y bueno, Matsumoto de pie a su lado. ¿El capitán Hitsugaya? Estaba en su escritorio, esperando impaciente a que le trajeran una taza de té. Al parecer, era lo único que le calmaba. Y a nadie le extrañaba que necesitara calmantes con semejante teniente.

―Rukiaaa… cada vez te pareces más a mi capitáaan… no seas tan sosaaa… -le reprochó ella medio borracha.

― Ugh, Rangiku, por favor, aparta un poco. ―le dijo Rukia empujándola con los brazos, con el ceño fruncido llena de disgusto.

Rangiku se puso a hacer pucheros y a decir cosas como: ¿qué te he hecho?, ¿Por qué estás tan fría conmigo? ¡Buaaah! ¡Esta chica necesita vida sociaaaal!

Vamos, que gritaba como una niña. Toshiro, al oírla berrear, se frotó las sienes e intervino en la conversación.

―Matsumoto… no creo que Kuchiki quiera formar parte de grupito de borrachos. ―le comentó con voz pasiva, apilando unos papeles.

Matsumoto miró a su capitán y luego a Rukia con cara de tristeza fingida. Al acto, se le cambió la expresión por una traviesa.

―Rukia… ¿verdad que no es verdad? ―Rukia levantó la mirada para ver a qué se refería. La verdad, es que llevaba un rato ausente, ahí sentada. ―Mi capitán se cree muy listo, pero no siempre acierta ―le comentó bajito.

― ¡Matsumoto! ¡Te he oído! ―le gritó el capitán con una vena de la frente palpitando fuertemente. ―Y que yo recuerde,- dijo con una pausa en medio. ― ¡te queda todo ese papeleo por acabar! ―le gritó señalando un montón de papeles que había sobre el escritorio de su teniente.

―Aaauuuuu, pero capitán… ―se quejó ella entre pucheros.

Rukia suspiró y puso su cabeza sobre su mano, mirando a la mesa baja que había frente a ella. Bueno, a la mesa exactamente no, más bien, tenía la mirada perdida.

―Kuchiki… ¿tienes algo más que hacer aquí? –preguntó el capitán, que se había dado cuenta de su aburrimiento o malestar, no lo sabía bien. Intentó sonar lo más agradable posible, pero sin querer, más bien sonó como si la quisiera echar.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia él aún con esta apoyada en su mano.

―No realmente, Hitsugaya-taicho, ahora bien, si quiere que me vaya… ―dijo ella volviendo a mirar hacia delante. ―sólo tiene que decirlo. ―soltó con un soplo de mosqueo en su voz. Irritada.

Se levantó apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas y se puso a andar hacia la puerta de salida.

Rangiku y Toshiro se quedaron mudos, pero luego reaccionó Rangiku.

―Ah, vamos, Rukia. El capitán seguro que no quería decir eso… ―dijo acercándose a ella intentando cambiarle la ruta.

Rukia apartó su brazo de ella.

―Espera, Kuchiki. ―Rukia paró de golpe. El oír esa usual fría voz con ese tono de desesperación, era realmente desconcertante. Algo que te inmoviliza de golpe. Antes de oír el siguiente latido de tu corazón. ―hay un asunto que deberías decirle a Ukitake… y otro a tu hermano… -le comentó acercándose a ella.

Ella giró la cabeza para encararle.

―Vaya… parece que tengo el honor de conocer a la Rukia misteriosa… ―le comentó en tono de broma. ― ¡Matsumoto! ¡Ve a trabajar! ―le ordenó girándose a su teniente.

Rangiku caminó deprisa hacia su escritorio y se puso a hacer el papeleo con asco, eso sí, sin apartar el oído de la conversación.

― ¿A qué se refiere con eso, capitán? ―preguntó ella mirando hacia abajo, seria.

Él se pasó la mano por la nuca mirando hacia el techo, y con tono despreocupado, le respondió:

― No sé… te comportas diferente que cuando estabas con Kurosaki o con Abarai mismo… estás más… recatada, obediente, como cuando está tu hermano…

―Ah, bueno, si es eso… ―dijo ella con una voz un tanto irritante. ―es porque usted es un capitán, Hitsugaya-taicho. Yo sólo soy una subordinada del capitán Ukitake… Mi hermano es muy imponente… y Renji e Ichigo… bueno… son diferentes… ―dijo ella restándole importancia. Se dio cuenta de que no sabía por qué actuaba diferente con una persona que con otra. Arrugó la frente. ―aah, pero, eso no es… ―se dijo a sí misma en voz alta, llevándose una mano a los labios. ― no es porque Rangiku no me ofrece ninguna clase de… imponencia… y usted menos… supongo que es el día… que está nublado… ―dijo ella mirándole a la cara, con esos ojos enormes como platos, las cejas subidas, y la boca en forma de 'n'.

― ¿Y por qué… debería imponer menos que Rangiku? ― preguntó un tanto molesto. ¿Imponer menos que esa vaga teniente suya que era como una cría?

― Verá… usted no tiene… ―no continuó la frase porque lo hizo mímicamente, haciendo forma como de unas bolsas enormes en su tronco.

Matsumoto, curiosa, levantó la cabeza para ver a Rukia haciendo ese gesto y sonrió complacida. Luego siguió escribiendo.

― Aah… así que era eso…―dijo él cruzando los brazos, algo decepcionado pero a la vez agradecido porque no fuera por su estatura o algo así.

Rukia miró su reacción y le hizo gracia. Se puso a reír delante suyo sinceramente aunque con cierto tono de burla. Él suspiró con una sonrisa al verla de ese modo. Esa era la verdadera Rukia. La manera natural que tenía esa chica de comportarse. Viéndolo todo como un juego, como una broma.

Se dio cuenta de una cosa. Bueno, más bien dicho, vio una cosa. Del pelo negro y sin horquillas de Rukia sobresalía entre los mechones algo de un color entre rosa y blanco. Él, sin pensarlo, llevó una mano hacia la sustancia extraña presente en el cabello de Rukia.

Cuando la chica sintió el roce de su mano en su cabeza, paró inmediatamente de reír y se giró a mirar al chico. Que ponía una cara tremenda de concentración, aunque, cómo no, con el ceño fruncido.

―Tienes una cosa… enredada…―empezó a decir Toshiro parando entre palabras por su profunda concentración.

Al final sacó el sujeto y resultó ser un pétalo de Sakura. Él, concentrado aún y sin dar crédito a que fuera un simple pétalo, Rukia, con un suspiro de aburrimiento, cambió el momento de la acción para darle un golpe en el entrecejo con los dedos índice y corazón de la mano izquierda.

― ¡Eeh! ―se quejó Toshiro dando un paso atrás. ― ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

― ¡Oh! ¡Por favor, capitán! ¡Estaba poniendo la misma cara que Ichigo cuando me vio aparecer por la ventana! ―le reprochó, acordándose de la cara de atontado de Ichigo. Aunque, eso lo entendía, hacía tiempo que no se veían después de que fuera rescatada de la doble hoja.

¿Pero poner esa cara por un pétalo de cerezo? ¿No era demasiado?

―Igualmente, no debiste hacer eso. ―le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, con algo de molestia. ―Y no me compares con ese idiota.

―Bah, además, era porque si sigues así, te saldrán arrugas enseguida. ―dijo ella levantando los brazos con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba.

―Me dan igual las arrugas… ―le contestó él poniéndose nervioso.

― ¿En serio? ―le preguntó ella traviesa acercando su cara a la de él. ―con arrugas no se está tan guapo…― le alabó ella. ― capitán… ¿puede rebuscar por mi pelo… a ver si quedan más pétalos de cerezo? ―le preguntó cogiendo su mano y la llevó cerca de su cabeza.

Él tragó saliva, nervioso. Luego apoyó su mano en la parte alta de su cabeza y la deslizó por su cabello negro. Apartó el mechón inamovible que la identificaba, y siguió por los mechones que rodeaban su cara, hasta dejar caer su mano en lo alto de su mandíbula. Pasó el pulgar por su mejilla, y cuando llegó a su barbilla, sin darse cuenta, había dirigido su rostro hacia el suyo mismo.

Rukia sonrió satisfecha. Él seguía serio, concentrado. Concentrado, sí, pero no pensaba. No pensaba en nada. Simplemente, se dejaba llevar. Notaba una leve presión entre el pecho y el estómago, pero eso, más que echarle para atrás, le incitaba a seguir. Le obligaba a no apartarse. Lentamente fueron cerrando los ojos hasta que…

Se oyó un crujido.

Los dos se separaron en un segundo, con el corazón latiéndoles en la garganta. Y al acto de dar un cuarto de vuelta, vieron aterrorizados a Matsumoto encima del sofá mirándoles atentamente con una bolsa de patatas entre las manos, como si estuviera en el cine.

A ellos se les cayó la cara y se pusieron rojos como tomates.

―Está bien. ―dijo Rangiku embobada. ―la próxima vez, probaré si las palomitas suenan menos…

― ¡MATSUMOTO! ―gritó Toshiro hecho una furia.

Ella se levantó enseguida y mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida les dijo:

― Me lo podríais haber dicho, si os importaba, o al menos, ¡daros cuenta de que había alguien más! ―les gritó con burla y luego desapareció por la división.

Cuando las pisadas de Matsumoto ya dejaron de oírse, ninguno de los dos quiso mirar al otro. Rukia juntó sus manos en su vientre y las miró con el ceño fruncido de preocupación como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo, y Toshiro hizo lo mismo con la estantería de libros que tenían al lado contrario de la puerta. Rukia, al cabo de unos minutos de darse cuenta de que no estaba haciendo nada allí, optó por salir disimuladamente del despachó. Sin embargo, Toshiro la oyó cuando traspasaba la puerta, pero decidió que era mejor dejarla marchar. Suspiró pasándose la mano por la cara y se sentó en el sofá abatido.

Rukia, por su parte, se dirigía al monte Soukyoku. ¿A qué? Bueno, era uno de los lugares menos transitados del Seiretei… y en esos momentos, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie. Necesitaba pensar. ¿Pensar más? Ya había pensado suficiente cuando estaba en el campo de cerezos.

Y pensar que por culpa de su tiempo de pensar había caído en eso… ¡Menuda trampa! Ya tenía decidido de que no podía funcionar esa relación. Era demasiado alocada. ¿Ella y el capitán Hitsugaya? ¿Ella? ¿La hermana por adopción de un capitán que no era una pardilla dentro del escuadrón capitaneado por un enfermo? ¿Qué broma era esa?

Ridículo. Sin más. No había otra palabra.

¿Qué era lo que le hacía gracia de él? Que no era demasiado alto. Que no hacía falta que ella se pusiera de puntillas ni que él se agachara por la cintura para besarla… que no le veía como una estatua inalcanzable en lo alto de una columna. Que podía mirar directamente a sus ojos, poder ver claramente su tamaño, y hasta ver los finísimos músculos circulares que jugueteaban al contraer o distraer la pupila. Pero eso, si se pensaba en serio, no era más que una chorrada.

Normalmente, no se pensaban en estupideces como esta. Cosas que no tenían sentido de ser. Aspectos totalmente rechazables.

Acabó de subir las escaleras interminables. Era un buen ejercicio a hacer. Ahí el suelo era plano. Totalmente llano, sin nada creciendo en la superficie. Sólo tierra. Allí se notaba más el viento correr. Era como si a cada ráfaga se llevara del golpe preocupaciones y pensamientos sin sentido. Y se podían dejar llevar.

Si pensabas en algo, el viento se los llevaba.

Dejó sus ojos cerrar. Sus mechones podían ser violentos, cuando los dominaba el viento. Bueno, así estaba bien. Podía recibir ostias en la cara sin el rencor de tener que devolverlas.

De pronto, una de las ráfagas llevaba algo dentro. Llevaba poder. Un poder muy conocido por ella, pero que también, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía.

Sentada como estaba, giró la cabeza con los ojos chocados mirando en la dirección en la que se abría una doble puerta de papel y pasaba cierto shinigami de cabello naranja con una chica con el cabello de un color un poco más oscuro.

―Ichi…go… ―soltó al aire.

Era imposible que el pobre chico la hubiera escuchado. Simplemente, la vio. Le sonrió con ternura. Esa sonrisa era la que le decía: ¿Ves? ¡He vuelto! ¿Acaso no te lo creías? Serás tonta…

Ichigo se acercó a Rukia y Orihime le siguió contenta dando saltos admirando el cielo del Seiretei.

―Rukia…―le dijo cariñosamente. Luego cambió la cara por una de enfado y la levantó agarrándole la cabeza por el pelo. ― ¡No pongas esa cara de idiota, atontada!

― ¡Idiota tú! ―le gritó ella cogiéndose del cuello del shihakusho.

Se pasaron un rato discutiendo hasta que acabaron cada uno sentado en un lado con las piernas y brazos cruzados mirando hacia lugares diferentes.

Orihime, al ver que todo había pasado, se acercó a Rukia contenta.

―Rukia… te hemos hechado mucho de menos…

― Inoue… ―la saludó chocada. Luego miró a Ichigo. ― ¡Es verdad! Tú, idiota. ¿Ya le has pedido?

Ichigo giró la cabeza al instante con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes, enana?

Orihime rió. Rió por haber vuelto a encontrar ese sentimiento de complicidad. Esa alegría en Ichigo. Esa persona que le hacía fuerte.

-Pues ahora que lo dices… ―empezó a decir Ichigo. ―hemos venido para recuperar mi puesto de shinigami sustituro. ―se dirigió hacia Orihime. ― y a invitaros a nuestra boda. ―dijo con una sonrisa llena de cariño.

Orihime sonrió. Rukia al principio no se lo creía. Pero después de pasar la mirada del uno al otro, se dio cuenta de que no era una broma, que era totalmente verdad.

Rukia suspiró contenta.

―Pues… felicidades… ―dijo levantándose. ―¡Vamos a decírselo a Renji! ― dijo efusivamente, y se puso a correr escaleras abajo, para luego seguir el camino hacia la sexta división. Dónde todo iba igual.

Ichigo y Orihime la siguieron corriendo, un tanto confusos. ¿Por qué tenía que correr? Pero en fin, tanto les dio y la siguieron.

Al llegar a la división, entraron y le dijeron a Renji y a Byakuya, de paso, que se encontraba allí, y cuando salieron, ya más tranquilos porque Renji era el más 'indispensable' por decirlo de alguna manera, se encontraron a Matsumoto entrando en el sexto cuartel.

-¡Oh!¡ Rukia!-saludó la mujer al ver a la pequeña shinigami salir, pues era la primera del grupito. Justo después vio a Ichigo y a Orihime y se abalanzó sobre ellos. ― ¡Oh! ¡Ichigo! ¡Qué guapo estás! ¡Y tú también, Orihime! ¡Has crecido un montón!

Orihime se puso a reír simpáticamente tocándose el pelo de la cabeza mientras Ichigo intentaba escapar de las enormes orbes de esa mujer.

―Ah, Rangiku. ¿Querrías venir a nuestra boda? –invitó la chica llena de ilusión. Al fin y al cabo, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas, y le había dado mucho apoyo con su relación.- ah, ¿se lo podrás decir a Hitsugaya-kun también? ¿Por favor?

Ella estaba chocada. Al principio no asimiló la información. Pero cuando entendió que los dos peli-naranjas se iban a casar, entró en éxtasis.

― ¡Claaaro! ―exclamó ella convencidísima. ―hasta creo que pronto se celebrará otra boda, aparte de la vuestra―dijo entre risas traviesas mirando a Rukia, a lo que ella respondió con caras de asco. ―me alegro muchísimo por vosotros.

―Muchas gracias, Rangiku. ―dijo Orihime. ―por cierto, ¿sabes un lugar dónde nos podemos quedar?

―Oh, en el cuartel hay sitio de sobras. ―dijo ella sin pensar.

A Rukia le vino un escalofrío repentino.

― ¡Espera! Os podeis quedar en la mansión Kuchiki… no es molestia… ―les dijo con gotas de sudor bajando por su cara.

Matsumoto sonrió pícara.

―No es nada, Rukia. ―dijo agitando las manos. ―además, le debemos el favor, el capitán y yo.

Rukia tragó saliva y encogió los hombros.

No quería ver a Toshiro. No en esas circunstancias. Optó por desaparecer disimuladamente, pero Ichigo la interceptó.

― ¡Eeeh! Tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿y pretendes huir? ―le gruñó cargándola como un saco de patatas.

― ¡Eh! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ichigo! ―le gritó mientras le daba puñetazos en el pecho. ― Idiota… que me bajes… eeh… vamos… tengo que ir a casa… Ichigo…

Y entre las quejas de Rukia, llegaron al fin al décimo escuadrón de shinigamis.

― ¡Capitáaan! ¡Ya estoy aquíii! ―saludó ella con un tono de voz altísimo.

―Bien, Matsumoto, llegas justo a tiempo para acabar lo que habías empezado… ―dijo el capitán con una voz baja y grave, sin despegar la mirada de los papeles.

―Ooorg, ¡pero si he traído invitados! ―se quejó ella.

Toshiro levantó la mirada esperando ver a Kira, Shuuhei o Renji, o a los tres, pero su sorpresa fue mayor.

― ¿Kurosaki? ¿Inoue? ―luego se fijó en el saco de patatas que residía sobre el hombro de Ichigo. ― ¿Rukia?

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y se le escapó un latido fuerte de corazón. Le había llamado Rukia… como sólo una vez antes había hecho.

―Sí, bueno. ―empezó Matsumoto. ―verá, capitán. Ichigo y Orihime se van a casar y estarán unos días aquí. ¿A que se pueden quedar a dormir en el cuartel?

Él lo analizó y respondió:

―No veo porqué no. Al fin y al cabo, se lo debemos. ―dijo tranquilo. ― ¿Y qué hace Kuchiki aquí?

―Ah, esta… verás Toshiro, aparte de, gracias, ―le dijo Ichigo con tono de broma. ―no sé por qué se quería dar a la fuga al oír hablar de este cuartel, así que la hemos traído.

Él no dijo nada y le hizo una señal a Rangiku para que les llevara a sus habitaciones.

Rukia les siguió sin saber qué hacer, les acompañó a su cuarto, donde observó cómo Matsumoto les sacaba dos futones y ellos se desperezaron.

―Bueno, nos vemos. ―se despidió Rukia.

―Sí, hasta mañana. ―se despidieron con una sonrisa.

Ella fue caminando pausadamente por el cartel intentando no hacer demasiado ruido hasta que salió al jardín, o mejor dicho, el patio de entrada entre el cuartel y el muro que la rodeaba.

― ¡Kuchiki! ―Rukia se paró al escuchar su voz. ―Kuchiki, espera. ―¿Y ahora por qué no la llamaba 'Rukia'? en teoría no había nadie.

Kuchiki, Kuchiki, Kuchiki. Rukia se mosqueó. Continuó andando, esta vez más rápido hasta que cruzó la puerta del cuartel y siguió la calle que tocaba con el muro del cuartel. Esas paredes completamente blancas…

Toshiro, por su parte, suspiró y volvió a entrar en el cuartel.

Siguiendo con Rukia, cada vez andaba más lentamente. Cada vez sentía un agujero más grande en el pecho. Cada vez sus pies intentaban girar.

¿Para qué me engaño? Al menos… iré a despedirme. No creo que haga ningún mal…

Y así pues, se giró decidida y volvió a entrar en el cuartel.

Aunque al cruzar la puerta de entrada, un extraño miedo se apoderó de ella. Ahora parecía que sus piernas la volvían a echar para atrás. Temblaba. ¿Se querían aclarar ya, sus piernas? O hacia el cuartel, o hacia casa. No más opciones disponibles.

Tragó saliva y fue andando poco a poco, de puntillas, para que ni Matsumoto, ni Ichigo ni Inoue la escucharan.

Llegó a la puerta del despacho otra vez. Dudó en si picar a la puerta estaría bien,o si eso despertaría a los otros. Así que entró sin más. Empujando suavemente la puerta.

Vio al capitán a su izquierda. Sentado en el sofá bebiendo una taza de té. Con su zampakuto a un lado.

Dio un paso temeroso.

―Capitán…―dijo flojito. Pero él lo oyó y se giró a ver a Rukia.

Pareció que eso le molestó y se quitó el haori. Este acto, a la chica le sorprendió. Se tiró hacia atrás pero se dio con el canto de la puerta, que seguía abierta.

―T…Toshiro… eeh…―dijo no muy convencida.

― ¿Mmm? ¿Por qué te has ido así, Rukia? ―le preguntó el capitán acercándose a ella.

Rukia suspiró y dio unos pasos hacia él indignada.

―Verás… es que… ¡no entiendo cómo pudo pasar! ¿No crees que es ridículo? Antes justo me preguntaba: ¿De verdad es posible? ¡Y me di cuenta de que no! ―exclamó. Luego se llevó la mano a la cabeza. ― ¡y odio esta sensación cuando te tengo cerca! O cuando creo que no te voy a ver más. Es estúpido… ¡no lo soporto! T…tú… eres un capitán… y yo una idiota…―continuó señalándo a él primero y luego a ella.

― ¿Y eso… exactamente… qué importa? ―preguntó él acercándose más.

Rukia apartó la mirada hacia el suelo para luego sentir los brazos de Toshiro cogiéndola de los codos y apoyando sus pequeñas manos en su pecho. Rukia se giró a mirarle, y ya sin esperarlo más, Toshiro cerró la distancia que había entre sus rostros uniendo los labios.

Casi sin darse cuenta, o, no conscientemente, mientras se besaban, Rukia iba removiendo su pecho por debajo de la tela, sintiendo cada curva que formaban sus músculos, el surco de sus clavículas, el tacto de su piel y el latido de su corazón. Mientras Toshiro, con las manos inicialmente en los brazos de la chica, los fue bajando hasta su cintura, desde donde resbalaron a su muslo…

Oyeron un ruido. Como de alguien cogiendo aire sorprendido. Abrieron un poco los ojos y se giraron a la puerta. Vieron que se trataba de Rangiku, Ichigo y Orihime. Realmente, en ese momento no estaban dispuestos a separarse, así que Rukia alargó la pierna y cerró la puerta en sus caras con un grácil movimiento de su pie.

**Fin**

**Ahora sí que fin. Sí, el final queda un tanto abierto, pero también quiero que quede así.**

**Aunque si queréis que escriba otro HitsuRuki, decídmelo, quizás me vuelve a venir la inspiración xD No lo sé. Porque es difícil con esta pareja…**

**Pues nada, ¡muchas gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado!**

**Mashetsu**


End file.
